


Drunk Love

by LanaSQJen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Regina looking after her, drunk!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaSQJen/pseuds/LanaSQJen
Summary: When Hook leaves her, Emma spends her night at The Rabbit Hole. Instead of feeling sad, she is happy and feels free. Emma is rather drunk and Snow tries to make her come home, but Emma won't listen. So Regina comes to get her.  With Emma being so drunk she might finally get the courage to tell the the beautiful brunnette how she really feels about her...





	Drunk Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is my first SwanQueen fanfiction.  
> Let me know what you think about it!  
> Set in season 6.  
> Emma has still brought Marian back from the past (And Zelena doesnt exist here).  
> Robin chose Marian over Regina and left Storybrooke with her.  
> I do not own any characters or Once Upon A Time.  
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy! : )

Killian just left her and Emma feels devastaded, well, sort of. She knows she should feel like that, but she really doesn't. In fact, she feels free. She never really loved him, he was easy, her true love, so she should love him. And she did, but not the way she was supposed to, more like a best friend. She didn't love him the way she loved Neal, or the way she loves Regina... Wait? What? That must have been the alcohol talking. She was at The Rabbit Hole, drinking away her 'sorrow'. She has already been there for a few hours, just sitting at the bar, and drinking. Snow called a couple of times, at first she didn't pick up her phone, but after 6 missed calls, she decided to at least let her know where she was. ''Emma, where are you? Are you okay? Where have you been? What's going on?'' was immediately screamed in her ear, Snow's voice full of concern. ''Woooohh, one question at a time Mary.'' Emma said back, already a little drunk. ''Okay, where are you? I've been worried sick.'' ''Relaaaax, I'm at The Rabbit Hole. Oh, and Hook just left me.'' ''What?!'' Snow almost shrieked. ''Yeah, he's gone, but I'm fine, better than fine, I'm finer.'' Emma said grinning to herself while finishing her drink. ''Emma, are you drunk?'' Snow asked ''No! Of course not!'' Emma said back in defense, but her voice bertrayed her. ''Yes you are! Emma, come home, you've had enough to drink.'' ''No I'm having fun, I don't wanna go home.'' Emma said like a child. ''You are coming ho-'' And then Emma hung up her phone. She did what she needed to, her mother now knew where she was, and the last thing she wanted right know was her parents questioning her about what happened. She order another drink instead and told the barman to leave the bottle. The coversation with her mother was at least 15 minutes and three drinks ago. She was getting more and more drunk, but she didn't care. Her favorite song came on and she walked to the dancefloor.

* * *

 

Her phone rang. She sighed, who would possibly call at this hour of the day? She looked at her phone: Mary Margaret. Of course, who else? She sighed once more and picked up her phone. ''Mary Margaret, what makes you call at this time in the evening?'' She briefly glanced at the clock. 11:45 it read. ''Regina, I'm sorry to call you so late, but it's about Emma.'' Suddenly Regina's attention was fully on Snow. What did that idiot blonde do this time? ''What about Emma?'' She tried to ask as calmly as possible, but she knew her voice betrayed her concern. Snow must have heard her concern. ''She's fine, well, sort of. She is, well, Hook left her, and now she is at The Rabbit Hole, drinking. And altough she denied it, she was drunk. And I was wondering if you could help?'' ''Help with what? Advice?'' The mayor asked confused. ''No, she won't come home and she doesn't listen to me. So I wondered, could you maybe, make her go home?'' Snow asked in a voice full of concern. The former Queen sighed, she really didn't want to get drunk Emma. She shouldn't be, but she was happy to hear Emma and that handless wonder broke up. But at the same time, she felt sorry for her, that stupid pirate didn't deserve the blonde! She was always so kind to everyone, and, altough it once made her lose her 'true love', so selfless, and that pirate just left her! How dare he? He didn't deserve Emma, he- ''Regina??'' her thoughts were interrupted by Mary Margaret, ''Oh, uhmm, yes, I'll see what I can do.'' She answered. ''Thank you, Regina.'' she heard Snow say with a bit of relief. She hung up the phone, grabbed her keys, and drove to The Rabbit Hole as fast as she could.

* * *

The Rabbit Hole was crowded, and the second she opened the door, the sweet smell of alcohol filled her nostrils. She steppid into the crowd of people, searching for the sherrif. She walked to the bar and searched the room, until she found the blonde she was looking for, on the middle of the dancefloor. Great! She walked to the dancefloor and tried to get past the dancing people, without bumping into them. When she finally reached the blonde she turned her around, looking in her beautiful sea green eyes. ''Ginaaa, you came too?'' the blond asked. She was clearly drunk, and Regina had to contain a chuckle. Before the mayor had time to respond, she was dragged along with the blonde, who shouted: ''Let's dance!'' She tried to get out off the Saviours grip, but even while drunk, she was strong. When Emma finally stopped walking and let go off Regina's wrist, she could respond. ''No, Ms. Swan. I'm not going to dance, and neither are you. I came here to take you home.'' The former queen said with a stern voice. ''Noooo.'' Emma whined. ''I don't wanna go home, I wanna dance. With you!'' Regina rolled her eyes, she was being such a child. ''Ms. Swan, I-'' ''I'ts Emma'' the sherrif interrupted. ''EM-MA, I am not going to dance. Let's go sit down, we need to talk.'' Regina said, ''But i don't wan-'' Emma started, but Regina stared at her and Emma knew there was no discussion possible. 'Fine' she huffed and followed Regina to the bar. Regina ordered a water and sat down. 'Here, drink' she said and gave Emma the glass of water. Emma took the glass and even drank it, to Regina's surprise. When she finished her glass water Regina began: ''So, do you wanna tell me what happened?'' she asked, in a soft and comforting tone. ''Sure, but I'm sure my mother has already told you most of it.'' The mayor nodded in respond. ''Okay well, I tought everything was going okay, but when I came home to lunch, he was just.....gone. He had taken all his stuff with him. He even cut our photo's in half and took the halves of him with him. Which is stupid, cause I'm the pretty one.'' the blone said drunkly, and Regina chuckled lightly at that. ''No, that's not true.'' the saviour said suddenly, disagreeing with herself. ''You are the pretty one, beautiful even.'' Emma said truthfully, looking into the mayor's chocolate brown eyes. Regina started to blush, and she was sure she was a deep colour of red. Did Emma really think about her like that? Think that she was beautiful? No, she was just drunk. Emma couldn't think that way about her. But she sure did about that stupid blonde. ''I'm sorry Emma, I really am. You deserve better.'' she said, trying to comfort Emma. ''Don't be, I finally feel free, I can do whatever I want, without having to worry about that smelling pirate.'' Emma said, with a shrug of her shoulders. Regina looked surprised at Emma. ''Then why are you here? And why were you even together with him if you felt like that?'' ''I don't know, he was my true love, how could I not be with him? And besides, why were you with that forest hobo, when you can do so much better?'' Regina was looking at Emma as tough she was speaking a completely different language. Forest Hobo? Did Emma dislike Robin? Why didn't she ever tell that? ''Excuse me?'' ''Oh, you heard me madam Mayor, so, answer the question.'' Emma said, a twinkle of misschief in her eyes. ''Because he loved me...... and he was my soul mate, we were meant to be together.'' Regina said in a small voice. ''And where is he now, huh?'' Emma said. ''With his wife Emma! Which you brought back!'' Regina snapped. Emma looked hurt, and Regina instantly felt bad. ''I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean that.'' she said, her voice soft. Emma nodded. ''Do you miss him?'' the sherrif asked suddenly. ''To be honest, no. I never fully loved Robin, not the way I loved Daniel. He was my soul mate, and he was great, but my heart was with someone else.'' Regina said the last sentence so soft, it was barely audiable, but Emma still heard it. There was a long silence. Emma was bored, the alcohol still buzzing inside of her. She stood up and walked over to the former queen. So made a little bow. ''Your majesty, may I have this dance.'' Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde, but thought she was adorable. ''I'm sorry Emma, I'm still not dancing.'' she replied. But the sheriff didn't give up so soon. ''Please, Regina?'' she asked again. ''No, I won't dance.'' the mayor said. ''Just one dance, please Regina, just one.'' Emma pleaded, using her best puppy eyes. Regina knew she couldn't resist her puppy eyes, she looked just like Henry. ''Okay, fine, one dance.'' the mayor said, finally giving in. ''Yesss, follow me your majesty.'' the saviour said while taking Regina's hand and guiding her to the dancefloor. Just then a slow dance came on. Emma smirked. She stepped closer to Regina and put her hands around her waist. Regina didn't mind the touch, and immediately leaned into it. She stepped even closer to Emma until their bodies were flush against eachother. She put her arms around her neck and they started moving. She stared into sea green eyes, until everything else dissappeared, and it was just the two of them. And the only thing Regina could see was the happy smile on Emma's face, and her beautiful eyes, which stared deep into her soul. They moved in sync and holding eachother, their bodies seemed to be made for eachother. She could feel Emma's breath on her lips and she saw her glancing between her full, red lips and her eyes. She herself watched the soft, rosy lips and then stared back into those beautiful eyes. She didn't know who leaned in first, but before she knew it, her lips were on Emma's. Their kiss was slow and sweet yet passionate. All the years of hidden feelings were mixed in it. When she felt a tongue swiping at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she immediately gave it. She opened her mouth and felt Emma's tongue grace hers and discover her mouth. She tasted the alcohol on Emma's tongue along with a hint of vanilla. They broke apart when air became a problem. They rested their foreheads against eachother, breathless from their amazing kiss. ''That was...'' Emma started. ''Yeah.'' Regina finished. They kept dancing for a little while ''Do you wanna go home now?'' ''Fine, but can I sleep at your place? I don't wanna go to mine, I wanna stay with you.'' Emma said voice soft, suddenly afraid of rejection. ''Of course'' Regina responded. ''Let's go.'' They walked to Regina's car.

* * *

When they arrived at the mayor's mansion, Regina got out of the car. She walked over to Emma's side to help her get out. ''I can do it myself, I'm not drunk.'' Emma said. Regina sighed. ''Alright then sheriff, get out of the car, I'll wait inside.'' the mayor said with a smirk, knowing all to well Emma was indeed drunk. Regina turned around and started to walk towards the door, hips swaying with each step. Emma got out of the car, but then everything started turning a little and her vision was blurry. She tried to walk, but almost fell, so she decided to give in to Regina's offer. ''Wait, can you maybe please...'' Emma started, but she didn't need to finish her sentence, because Regina was already standing beside her, placing an arm around her waist for support. They walked inside together. When Emma stepped trough the door, she immediately felt the warmth of the house, and it was nice, but she it made her realise exactly how tired she was. She didn't even realise she yawned when Regina said: ''Alright, let's go upstairs, I'll get you something to wear, so you can go to sleep.'' Emma just nodded. She hung up her red leather jacket and took off her brown boots before following Regina upstairs. They walked to Regina's room and Emma layed down on the bed, while Regina walked to her closet to get Emma something to wear. Emma tried to tell her she didn't need anything, she would sleep in her tank top and panties, but Regina insisted. So Emma waited for the mayor to come back while lying on her bed, which was really soft and comfy. She felt her eyes close and tried to fight it, she wanted to wait for Regina to come back, but she couldn't

* * *

When Regina came back in the room, she found Emma asleep on her bed. She couldn't help the smile on her face, she knew she loved that idiot, she had for the past 6 years. She was so happy when they kissed. But now she realised 'what if she doesn't remember it in the morning, what if it was all just the alcohol? What if Emma just wanted someone because that pirate left her? What if-' her thoughts were interrupted by a light snore from Emma. Regina chuckled and walked over to her side. There was no way she was going to get Emma into the spare room, she wasn't strong enough. But there also was no way she was going to sleep in the spare room. She would just share her bed with Emma. She slowly started to undress Emma and putting her on one of her silk pyama's. She laid Emma beneath the covers and got ready for bed herself. She got under the covers next to Emma, facing her and watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Suddenly Emma crawled towards her and spooned her, Regina being the little spoon. She leaned back in Emma's soft embrance, enjoying the touch. All her worries seemed to have faded, and she was soon sleeping too

* * *

Emma woke up with a huge headache, and in a strange bed. She had no idea where she was. She looked around the room and suddenly felt someone moving besides her. She turned around and saw the beautiful brunette asleep. All the memories of last night came flooding back, she might have been drunk, but she remembered everything, and she meant it. She scooted closer to the brunette and watched her sleep, she was just beautiful. ''How bad is your headache?'' she suddenly heard the brunette say, a smirk forming on her face. Emma blushed knowing she was caught staring. ''Uhmm, bad?'' she said. Regina opened her eyes and their gazes met. ''Here.'' Regina said, giving her a glass of water and some sort of painkiller. Emma gladly took it. Regina placed the glass back on the nightstand. ''So, I suppose you don't remember what happened last night?'' Regina said, voice soft, looking down at her hands. Emma placed her fingers under her chin and made Regina look at her. She leaned forward to kiss the beautiful brunette. At first she stiffened, shocked by the sudden kiss, but then she relaxed kissing Emma back. Their kiss was soft and sweet, and Emma couldn't help but smile into the kiss. That made Regina break apart. ''What?'' she asked. ''It's just, how could you think I would forget kissing someone as beautiful as you?'' Emma said, staring lovingly at Regina. It was silent for a moment, Regina trying to figure out what to say. ''So you remember everything?'' she finally asked. ''Yes'' Emma answered. ''And you meant it?'' Regina asked softly, afraid of the answer Emma was going to give her. ''Of course I did!'' Emma answered. 'Regina look at me.' Regina looked in Emma's sea green eyes. ''I meant what I said, I think you are beautiful, breathtaking even. You deserve much more than that 'Forest Hobo', you deserve someone who would do anything for you, who would choose you in the blink of an eye. I loved dancing with you, I love kissing you, I love you.'' Emma said smiling at the brunette in front of her. The tears started streaming down Regina's face during Emma's words. She never tought anyone could ever think about her like that. All the more reason to love the blonde idiot. Regina crashed their lips togheter for a kiss full of love and passion. They rested their forheads together and stared into eachothers eyes. ''I love you too Emma.'' Regina said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic!  
> It is my first, so a comment or kudos would be highly appreciated!


End file.
